Fiona's Letter
Dear Miss Gilman: Our Surveyor Volcker submitted his first investigation report a month ago. Volcker is of the view that there are unusual religious activities in Lakeside Village, which may adversely affect the upcoming investigation. In fact, we all agree that such religious activities may put the Surveyor in danger. As Volcker has already applied for leave, we will confirm whether he will continue with the investigation after his leave ends or will we send another surveyor to Lakeside Village. The following is the original report from Volcker: Investigation Report 1 September 12, after numerous rejections, I found a room with immigrants Eugene Hayward and Marjorie Hayward. The terrain of Lakeside Village is odd. The villagers’ main living area is enveloped by forest at the foot of a mine. A part of it is also a plot close to a lagoon with mountains on three sides, and the only way to get to it is through a narrow mountain path. Investigation Report 2 September 13, I tried to go to the lagoon plot again. There were villagers guarding at the entrance, and I only got permission to go in after some negotiations. There is an entrance to a cave in the northern part of the lagoon plot, where several suspicious personnel dressed in yellow robes were on guard. I didn’t attempt to get close. Investigation Report 3 September 15, a large boat appeared on the shore of the lagoon, and guards in yellow robes were on guard. I think they may belong to a certain religious group, and they have certain privileges in Lakeside Village. The villagers wouldn’t answer my questions about them. Eugene and Marjorie called the guards “Disciples”. Investigation Report 4 September 17, I tried talking to a Disciple who turned out to be surprisingly friendly. This religion didn’t have a name, or he wouldn’t tell me. Anyway, according to the guard’s description, they strive to disseminate the will of “god”, and practice the loving principles of “god”. However, this “god” lived in the bottom of the lagoon in Lakeside Village, and people must offer a sacrifice in order to get god’s love. He didn’t tell me anything about the method of sacrifice or the offerings. Investigation Report 5 September 19, after 2 days of hinting, Marjorie told me something about the sacrifice. She once hid from the mountain top and secretly observed the sacrifice activities from afar. The Disciples threw offerings from the boat and a giant shadow soon rose to the surface of the lagoon. The villagers yelled out their wishes from the shore, so loud that their voices reached the mountain top. Regrettably, it was too far for her to see what the offerings were. According to Marjorie, the villagers’ wishes all came true. But the wishes she described were just daily needs. From my investigation experience, I think it’s just a scam that the wishes come true. Investigation Report 6 September 21, I visited each and every villager in the past 3 days and told them about my desire to know more about the legend of the lagoon god. They were extremely manic about this topic, so I got sufficient information. The Disciples were in charge of the offerings used in sacrifice activities, which are livestock. After throwing the livestock into the lagoon, the lagoon god would rise to the surface and the villagers would tell the lagoon god their wishes. This part of the description is consistent with what Marjorie told me, but the part which Marjorie didn’t understand was where the Disciples opened the sanctuary to the north of the lagoon after the wishes were made, and took the remains of the offerings inside for the last part of the ceremony. But no villager knew what the last part of the ceremony was. I think it may be risky to ask the guards about that, but the next sacrifice will be held in 5 days, and I will find a way to go inside the sanctuary to investigate. We have yet to receive Volcker’s seventh invitation report. We play to get in touch with his family so that he will submit the report as soon as he gets home. All the best. Yours faithfully, Arthur Russel Category:Letter